In the Forest of the Night (Inhaltsangabe)
''In the Forest of the Night'' ist die 273. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 34. Staffel. Handlung Ein kleines Mädchen rennt durch den Wald, als sie auf einmal die TARDIS entdeckt, sie stellt sich davor und klopft. Der Zwölfte Doctor öffnet die Tür und das kleine Mädchen sagt, dass ihr jemand gesagt habe, sie solle den Doctor suchen. Als er das Mädchen in die TARDIS nimmt, sagt er ihr, dass die TARDIS ihn nicht da hinbringt wo er hin will - in die Mitte von London. Nachdem er ein weiteres Mal versucht hat zu seinem Ziel zu gelangen, sagt eine GPS Stimme, er sei an seinem Zielpunkt angekommen; London. Er ist empört und bestätigt nochmal seine Meinung, dass dies falsch sei. Das Mädchen sagt, dass das GPS richtig liegt und bringt den Doctor zum Beweis nach draußen. Sie erklärt, dass sie beim Trafalgar Square seien. Der Doctor ist überrascht und schaut sich den Ort nochmal genau an. In einem Museum haben Clara Oswald, Danny Pink und "spezielle Schüler" einen Übernachtungsausflug. Nachdem gegen das Nerven eines Schülers etwas unternommen wurde, sammeln sie die Kinder zusammen und wollen das Museum verlassen. Ein Schüler starrt die ganze Zeit auf einen Baumstamm und bemerkt, dass ein Ring von den vielen rot und dick ist. Sie fragt Clara, was das bedeutet. Diese weiß es allerdings nicht und meint, es muss ein gutes Jahr für einen Baum gewesen sein. Der Nachtwächter versucht die Tür aufzuschließen um die Schüler und Lehrer raus zulassen, scheitert aber nach einem Versuch. Danny versucht allerdings die Tür aufzustemmen und schafft es mit den anderen Kindern. Jeder ist geschockt bei der Menge an Bäumen die sie sehen und Clara sucht nach Antworten. Danny geht auf das Dach des Museums um einen besseren Überblick zu haben; eine Theorie wär die Dornrösschen Theorie. wurde allerdings schnell wieder vergessen, weil sie doch zu weit her geholt sei. Überall auf der Welt sind die Leute panisch über das Erscheinen der Bäume. Die britische Regierung brennt ein paar Bäume weg um Wege zu befreien damit Leute sich bewegen können. Weil Clara glaubt, dass der Doctor die Sache untersucht, beschließt sie ihn zu suchen. Danny und Kinder bleiben im Museum und warten darauf, dass sie wiederkommt. Clara ruft den Doctor an und bemerkt erstmal, dass eins der Kinder auf das Danny aufpassen sollte beim Doctor in der TARDIS ist und, dass der Doctor schon von der Sache mit dem Wald Wind bekommen hat. Der Doctor sagt ihr, dass er beim Trafalgar Sqare ist und so macht sich der Rest der Gruppe mit Clara auf den Weg zum Trafalgar Sqare. Nachdem sie sich getroffen haben ist Ruby etwas aufgefallen was die Aufmerksamkeit des Doctors weckt. die Bäume haben keine Ringe. Der Doctor erklärt, dass die Bäume keine Ringe haben, weil all die Bäume über Nacht gewachen sind und 1 Ring = 1 Jahr bedeutet. Danny fragt sich wie das möglich ist doch der Doctor vergleicht die Lage mit der Eiszeit und sagt "Willkommen in der Baumzeit". Für die Sicherheit bringt er dann alle in die TARDIS, wo er gleich Kinder ermahnen muss nicht an den Kontrollen rumzuspielen. Überrascht wegen der fehlenden Intelligenz der Kinder, fragt er Clara was mit den Kindern los sei. Nachdem sie dies erklärt hat kommt ein Flashback in dem gezeigt wird, dass die Kinder in ihrer und Dannys Klasse sich nicht an die Regeln halten und dumme Fragen stellen. Danny geht Hausaufgaben durch, die Clara vorher an Bord vergessen hat, wo er plötzlich vom Doctor dabei gestoppt wird als er eine Reihe von gemalten Bäumen sieht und einen bevorstehenden Solarsturm (genau so stark wie der, der die Bank von Karabraxus zerstört hat in Time Heist). Er meint er weiß wer die Bilder gemalt hat und sagt, dass es Maebh geweses war. Er sucht die Kinder ab und fragt nach Maebh, allerdings bemerkt Ruby, dass sie nicht bei ihnen ist. Clara informiert den Doctor, dass Maebh fragil ist und seit dem Stimmen hört als ihre Schwester verschwand. Als er sie fragte, was die Stimmen sagen sagte sie, dass sie es nicht wüsste. Maebh nimmt Medikamente und seit dem sind die Stimmen nicht mehr da. Das verärgert den Doctor und er sagt "wenn ein Kind redet, hört zu". Der Doctor benutzt seinen Schallschraubenzieher um herauszufinden wo sich Maebh befindet und macht sich dann mit Clara auf den Weg. Nachdem der Doctor und Clara gegangen sind, überreden die Kinder Danny ihnen zu folgen und sie zu beschützen. Währenddessen ist Maebh an einem Ort wo sie nicht sein sollte. Sie stoppt, weil sie Stimmen hört, sie kommen von den Männern in Schutzanzügen die gerade dabei sind Bäume zu verbrennen die den Weg versperren. Verängstigt geht Maebh in eine andere Richtung. Der Doctor und Clara erreichen kurz danach den gleichen Ort, wo sie darauf hingewisen werden den Ort zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit zu verlassen. Die beiden gucken zu und sind davon erstaunt, dass die Bäume nicht wegbrennen wollen, auch nicht bei Flammenwerfern. Der Doctor erklärt, dass die Bäume den Sauerstoff kontrollieren und deswegen sich vor den Flammen schützen können. Während der Doctor Clara die Bilder zeigt, erklärt er das Maebh die Bäume vorausgesehen hat. Sie müssen sie finden, weil sie irgendwie mit den Bäumen verbunden ist. Sie suchen weiter nach Maebh, als sie auf einmal das Heulen eines Wolfs hören. Clara glaubt nicht daran, dass das ein echter Wolf war doch der Doctor meint, die Bäume hätten auch die Gitterstäbe vom Zoo verbiegen können. Sie finden Maebh die von Wölfen verfolgt wird, befinden sich allerdings an gegenüberliegenden Seiten von einem Zaun. Maebh findet ein Tor und geht zur Seite vom Doctor und Clara. Der Doctor sagt sie sollen sich dicht beinander stellen um ein Monster nachzuahmen. Der Wolf springt über den Zaun und rennt an den dreien vorbei. Der Doctor denkt sein Plan hat funktioniert, aber Clara fragt "wovor fürchten sich Wölfe?". Auf einmal erscheint ein Tiger auf der anderen Seite des Zaunes, bereit anzugreifen, doch Danny kommt und scheucht das Tier weg. Maebh schiebt die Luft vor ihrem Gesicht mit den Händen weg und sagt mehrmals "es sind so viele". Clara und Danny denken es ist ein Tic und Maebh braucht ihre Medikamente, doch der Doctor stoppt sie und sagt, dass sie irgendwie mit den Bäumen verbunden ist. Maebh rennt wieder weg und alle anderen ihr hinterher. Sie geht zu einem Ort der aussieht wie ein Kreis von Buchen in Spinnenweben. Mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher macht der Doctor die Dinge sichtbar die sie die ganze Zeit wegschiebt, sie sehen aus wie Funken. Die Funken bewegen sich nicht mehr und benutzen Maebh um zu kommunizieren. Sie sagen dem Doctor, dass sie die Lebenskraft der Bäume sind, die schon immer da waren und auch immer da sein werden. Sie sagen ebenfalls, dass ein Solarsturm kommen wird und verschwinden dann. Sie ließen seit dem auch Maebh in ruhe. Clara vergleicht die TARDIS mit einem Rettungsboot und sagt ihm er soll so viele retten wie möglich. Bei der TARDIS angekommen ist er bereit alle an Bord zu nehmen, doch Clara ändert ihre Meinung und sagt die Kinder wollen ihre Eltern und sie sagt ihm er soll in die TARDIS alleine gehen für seine eigene Sicherheit. Sie will nicht alleine sein, nicht die letzte ihrer Art. Als der Doctor allein in der TARDIS steht, fällt ihm ein, dass dies schonmal passiert ist. Der Doctor treibt alle zurück in die TARDIS, wo er den Solarsturm erläutert, zu seiner Überraschung behielt Clara diese Informationen für sich. Danach sagt er das die Bäume uns beschützen wollen, weil sie das schon seit Jahrzehnten machen. Einen Solarsturm gab es schon 2 Mal auf der Erde und bei beiden Malen haben Bäume die Erde beschützt. Dieses mal wäre es genau so und deswegen brauchen sie sich nicht zu sorgen. Ein Kind weißt den Doctor daraufhin, dass die Regierung immer noch die Bäume zerstören will und nun Entlaubungsmaterialien benutzt. Der Doctor meint man muss schnell die Nachricht verbreiten und mithilfe von Maebh und dem Doctor rufen sie jeden Menschen der Erde gleichzeitig an und sagen, dass die Bäume nicht gefährlich sind und uns beschützen wollen. Dann sagt sie noch sie möchte, dass ihre Schwester zurück nach Hause kommt. Nachdem die Nachricht verbreitet ist schlägt der Doctor vor sich das Spektakel anzugucken, doch die Kinder und Danny lehnen ab sodass der Doctor und Clara es sich alleine angucken. Missy hat sich das ganze Spektakel auf ihrem Tablet mit angeguckt und sagt "Na das war ja wirklich überraschend, und ich liebe Überraschungen.". Zurück in Claras Apartment schauen sie sich auf ihrem Balkon an wie die Bäume verschwinden und sie fragt den Doctor was über die Bäume in der Zukunft gesagt wird und er sagt ihr, dass das ganze Event vergessen wird. Das ist die menschliche Superkraft, Vergessen. Woanders gehen die Ardens nachhause, als Maebh bemerkt das etwas durch den Hortensiebusch guckt. Der Busch verschwindet und dahinter sitzt die verschwundene Schwester Annabel. Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben